Gotta Go Out Tonight
by ScottyQuick
Summary: Tim Drake is talking with Stephanie Brown from a night on the town, talking with WHO about WHAT? Humor, suitable for most ages, and as it is now and forever shall be, reviews are loved.


Stephanie turned around from her chair when she heard a loud knock on her window, not surprised in the slightest. She'd been expecting Tim to show up, and was not glad to see him huddling around her window ledge. Unlocking and opening the window in one swift movement, Steph lent Tim a hand inside. He was fairly sweaty, clad in his Robin costume, and had hair so messy that he must have come directly here after jumping around on rooftops for hours.

With a sympathetic grin, Steph passed him a bottle of water with WAYNECORP emblazoned on the side.

"How did Chuck take it?" She asked, knowing what Tim had been up to all day.

"Exactly the way I thought he would," Tim said, trying to smile a little. He slinked across her room with a step and laid down on her small bed. "He was mad, saying I'm ruining his name, that I'm a spoiled brat, that this is just a phase. When I tried to explain that this is who I was, he kicked me out, and told me not to come back until I was 'prepared to act like the gentleman I always thought you were' "

"What a dick." Steph said, not even bothering to laugh at her pun. "I'm going over there and-"

Tim jumped up and clamped his hand over Steph's mouth.

"Steph, remember, the creator giveth, and the creator taketh away." He told her.

After taking a second to breathe and remember the consequences of bad-mouthing the one who might be writing you, Steph moved on. They curled up together on Steph's carpeted floor.

"So, what about Jon?" Steph inquired in a more positive tone, knowing that if someone had reacted positively, it would have been him.

"Jon was great. He said he still loved me, and he apologized for putting us together in a way that felt so natural to both of us. He only wanted me to be happy, and it wasn't until he'd passed the torch along that he realized that I would have been happier with Ives or Conner." Tim said, perking up a little at that.

"Bill's a tad delusional; he thinks it's a phase. He muttered something about 'you crazy kids and your homosexuality', and told me he _really_ had to get back to work. I don't know why, he was the one that really helped me figure it out. All of the time I spent thinking about Conner with him, it's a wonder I didn't come out right then."

Tim paused to chug some water. He cringed a little.

"I still haven't told Adam. I-"

"Adam? As in Beechen? When did he write you?" Steph interrupted, a quizzical expression on her face.

"Oh, he took over after Bill for a couple of years." Tim said, a sour expression on his face.

"Really? What happened?"

"Well, he told me that Cassandra was faking her life as a disabled hero, that she was, in actuality, a Shakespearean assassin. "

Steph's eyes grew wide as saucers, and then narrowed into two angry little slits. Tim was lying back to back with her, and didn't notice her starting to stand up.

"Sure, there were some great things, like my father's day gift to Bruce, but poor Batgirl becoming a big goober is what is mostly remembered." Tim said innocently.

When Tim saw Steph stepping into her Spoiler gear with one hand, and searching "adam beechen" into the online yellow pages on her computer, he jumped up.

"But she's better now! It turns out it was all Slade's fault."

"In the same way how it was obvious that I never really died, I obviously went to Africa?" Steph retorted.

"The very same" Tim said in a pseudo-solemn tone. Steph knew that it was something to drop.

A thought popped into Steph's head.

"How'd Marv handle it?"

Tim smiled.

"I sent him a letter in the mail. I told him how great he was, but that recently I'd realized all the pent-up feelings I'd had for my teammate weren't just friendship. I wrote "I'm gay", and that I'd be stopping by later. I must have forgotten to sign it or something, because when I rang his doorbell, while walking to the door he yelled out that he thought it was unusual for me to say something like that in a letter. When he opened the door, he had a cake in his hands that said 'Congratulations, Donna and Kory!'."


End file.
